The present disclosure relates generally to molded shaft seals, and more specifically, this disclosure relates to a radial shaft seal for preventing the loss of fluid and preventing ingress of contaminants around a rotating radial shaft.
There are various types of radial shaft seals with multiple lips to keep environmental debris out of the sealed interior area, steel springs to bias the lips into engagement with the radial shaft, and a steel can pressed into a housing bore. The combination of elastomeric material, steel springs, and a steel can increase the cost of manufacturing the seal by increasing material cost and assembly cost.
A need exists for a less-expensive radial shaft seal.